This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. I got a bit of the pooled 6000 AD yeast clones and have found that some of the cells within the AD pool are able to drive the activation of the reporter genes ADE and HIS in the pJD69-4 strain alone without the need of the dna binding domain clone. I was wondering if this is normal, how can I address this problem, and is there another pool of the 6000 clones that is available that does not have this autoactivation issue. Thank you for your time in answering my question.